The Cure
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward is dating Tanya and gets cheated on. Bella is his best friend and his shoulder to cry on. When they go out to a club, Bella sings The Cure by Jordin Sparks. Will Edward and Bella get together? EXB AH R&R!


BPOV

I was sitting, relaxing on my couch in my small apartment that I shared with my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, eating myself away in my misery. I had myself some Ben & Jerry's, watching stupid Spanish soap operas. I understood Spanish, being able to speak it fluently, so I always watched these kinds of shows. They were really the only shows I watched on television.

Why am I drowning myself in my own misery? Well, that could be that the man I love, doesn't love me back. No, he loves some stupid, strawberry blonde girl that has slept around with every man she knows, except him. No, he's the one exception to her hussy ways. He's determined to stay a virgin until marriage, another thing I love about him. But he would never look my way. I'm just plain and boring. I have plain boring brown eyes and brown hair. Nothing special. But the girl he loves has strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A perfect for his bright green eyes and messy bronze hair.

My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen. I have been since the 9th grade. We met when him and his brothers moved here and became best friends. I fell for him instantly, but so did every other girl. As every other girl, I mean Tanya Denali. As soon as she saw him, she set her sights on him.

She did everything to get him, and at first, Edward ignored her approaches, hearing how I told him she slept around with everyone and he doesn't. But one day, our senior year, I came to school and found him following her around. I was scared that he fell for her eventually, and my fears were confirmed when I found them making out against some lockers later that day. My sisters, knowing I was in love with him, managed to get me out of class and took me home, where they stayed with me while we drowned ourselves in chocolate ice cream.

They understood, considering they were dating Edward's brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie was with Emmett and Alice was with Jasper. They were hoping just as much as I was, that Edward and I would get together, so we could all be together as one huge family some day. But that's not what happened.

I honestly don't know why Edward started dating Tanya, because he said he hated just as much as I did. I remember the day before they started dating, Mike Newton had confronted me at school while I was waiting for Edward, and locked me between the lockers and his body and started kissing me. Emmett and Jasper pulled him off of me as I tried to free myself and took him behind the school and taught him a few things with their fists. Emmett and Jasper have become big brothers to me, and I love them as much as I love Rosalie and Alice.

I couldn't find Edward after that small encounter with Mike, and I really wanted him to comfort me as I was groped at by a jerk, but I couldn't find him. I went to his house and his mom, Esme, told me he wasn't there and she didn't know where he was.

So Edward and Tanya lasted through high school, and Edward and I talked. I tried to avoid him as much as I could, because he was always with Tanya. But we still talked.

Now we were all in our second year of college and all going to Dartmouth. Unfortunately, Tanya was going here, too.

A few hours ago, Edward stopped by with "wonderful news." Insert sarcasm there.

*_Flashback*_

_There was three knocks on the door. I was fixing to go join Alice and Rosalie for a girls day out. _

"_Coming!" I yelled, going to the door._

_I opened the door to see Edward and my heart skipped a beat._

"_Hey," I said, moving aside, to let him in._

"_Hey, Bells," he said, as I closed the door behind him._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_What, do you not want to see me or something? Gosh, Bells, I'm hurt," he said, smirking, putting his hand over his heart. I slapped his arm._

"_No, I mean shouldn't you be out with Tanya?" I asked, trying not to let the venom through._

"_Well, that's kind of why I'm here," he said._

_I waited for him to tell me, not daring to let my hopes up._

"_Well…." I said when he didn't continue._

"_Well, I just wanted to tell my best friend what I'm fixing to do," he said._

"_And what's that?" I asked, my heart breaking at the worst possible thing I think he's fixing to say._

"_I want to propose to Tanya and I want your opinion on it," he said._

_My heart shattered in a million pieces. I had to hold back the tears. Of course he wants to propose to her. He wants a life with her. He wants beautiful green eyed and strawberry headed children with her, something I couldn't give him, well, the strawberry headed part. I could give him children, just not strawberry headed ones. He doesn't want brown haired children, no he wants strawberry._

_I put on a fake smile and held back the tears._

"_I think that's a good idea. Congratulations," I said, hugging him, trying to hide the pain in my eyes._

"_Thanks, Bella," he said._

"_Well, go ahead and go propose to her already," I said._

_He laughed. "Bye, Bells," he said, walking out the door._

"_Bye," I said, closing the door._

_As soon as I closed the door, the tears overflowed and I crumpled to the floor sobbing._

_*End of Flashback*_

So, here I am now. I called Alice and told them I wasn't coming. Of course, they asked why, but all I had to say was Edward and they understood I wanted to be alone. I guess they heard from Emmett and Jasper. I think sometimes I'm suppose to be lonely forever.

There was a soft knock at the door and I contemplated on getting the door or not. I looked horrible, I'm sure. If it was Alice and Rose, they would just come in without knocking, so who would that be?

I got up and walked to the door. I unlocked it and opened it. What was in front of me, shocked me to my core.

There was Edward, a total mess. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked ready to crumble to the floor.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, moving aside.

He walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"I was going to Tanya's apartment to pick her up a few hours early and surprise her, and I knocked on the door, and no one answered, so I decided to go in and make sure she was okay. But when I got inside…." he trailed off.

"When you got inside…." I prompted him on.

"I found her having sex with a guy from her sociology class," he said.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry," I said, taking him in a hug. His limp arms went around my torso and he laid his head on my shoulder and cried.

We sat there for a while, I don't know how long, but when Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in and found us, they looked at us and walked into the kitchen.

Edward pulled away then.

"Thanks, Bella. I really needed my best friend," he said.

"I'm always here Edward. Whenever you need me. Now, how about some of my brownies. I have some left over from last week," I said.

"That's sounds good right now, thanks," he said.

I got up and headed to the kitchen to find everyone else waiting.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Guys, he found Tanya cheating on him," I said, quietly.

"WHAT!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Ssh!! Keep it down. He's really hurt guys," I said.

"I know what can cheer him up, all of us going out tonight. There's a new club we can check out," Emmett said.

"I don't know guys, he's really hurt. Let's just stay home tonight," I said.

"No, trust me, Bella. We lived with this guy for twenty years. We can cheer him up," Jasper said.

"Yay! Come on, Bella! Let's go get ready!" Alice said.

"Ugh!" I groaned as Rose and Alice dragged me into Alice's room for Bella Barbie.

EPOV

I sat on Bella's couch, really humiliated. I don't know why I care so much that I found Tanya cheating on me, but I did. I guess it's just because I was the one cheated on. I mean, I knew she's slept around with tons of people, and when she found out I was going to wait for marriage, she just kind of started becoming more distant.

And now I can see what she's been doing all this time. And Bella, is my best friend and understands me completely without asking any questions. That's what I love most about her.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm in love with my best friend, Bella Swan.

I have been since I first laid my eyes on her in 9th grade. I was just too chicken to tell her. She was so beautiful. Her long, curly brown hair swept down her back, her deep chocolate brown eyes begged me to never break eye contact with her. She had a perfect body and it attracted me a lot. So why was I with Tanya?

Well, it all started our senior year in high school. I was getting out of my Algebra class, knowing Bella was waiting on me. I had decided that day, that after school, I was finally going to tell her how I felt. But when I walked outside, my heart broke right there. I saw Bella and Mike Newton, who I really hated, making out. Bella was against the lockers and Mike was groping at her. I just turned and walked away without a second glance.

When I got home, I called Tanya, knowing she was interested in me. I hated her though, she was stupid and so arrogant. She thought the world revolved around her. She answered and I asked her out, out of my pain. She agreed, of course, and the next day, we showed off our relationship at school.

So, we continued through high school, me always hiding my pain from Bella. I had decided to propose to her, because it just seemed like the right thing to do. Bella doesn't love me, and Tanya just seems like a good substitute for the pain.

When I told Bella about my plans to propose to Tanya, I thought I saw a flicker of pain, but thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

When I got to Tanya's and found her having sex with another guy, I felt humiliate, for even decided to go out with her. And I did the only thing I could think of, go to Bella.

So here I was now. Emmett and Jasper came in the small living room and smirked at me.

"Come on, Eddie. We're going out tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. We're going to cheer you up, so come on," Emmett said, him and Jasper each grabbing my arms. I shouldn't fight, because they would get their way anyways.

I just hope tonight would be different and that I could take my mind off of things.

BPOV

When Alice and Rose were done, I looked in the mirror. I was beautiful, thanks to Alice and Rose, they always did fantastic work. I had on a midnight blue dress that hugged my body. It was strapless and stopped mid-thigh. My makeup was natural and my hair was in endless curls.

Alice was in a purple dress that tied at the neck and went to her knee. Her hair was in its usual pixie-like state. Her hazel eyes were spotlighted on her face. She got Mom's eyes.

Rose's dress was red and strapless also and stopped at mid-thigh. Her brown eyes were shining and her blonde hair was curled. She got Dad's eyes along with me, but we think she got her blonde hair from Grandma.

"Sisters, I think we're going to be the hottest girls there tonight," Alice said.

"You mean sexiest," Rose said.

"I do admit. We look pretty sexy," I said.

"That's the spirit, Bella. Come on, the guys are waiting," Rose said.

We put on our shoes, heels unfortunately, and walked into the living room. The guys were there and they all looked gorgeous, but Edward stood out the most. He had on a green shirt that had four buttons undone, that brought his green eyes out, and black pants. He looked like he just got off a runway.

"You guys ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said.

Emmett and Jasper took Alice's and Rose's arms and headed out the door.

"Bella," Edward said, holding out his arm.

I took it and gave him a warm smile.

"You seem better," I commented as we got in his silver Volvo. Alice and Rose were riding with Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep.

"Well, I'm escorting a beautiful lady, so I should be happy," he said. I blushed as he opened my door for me. I thanked him and he got in.

The car ride was silent and when we got there, we met up with the others. We got in and found a table. There was a band playing and they were really good. Alice ordered us some drinks and we talked. Alice and Rose dragged me off to dance with them, which I had a little fun doing. When a slow song came on, Emmett and Jasper came up and claimed them and I went to sit at the table with Edward.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"You having any fun?" I asked.

"Not really. I would rather be at home," he said, looking down at his drink.

"Look, Edward, I'm really sorry about Tanya. She's an idiot, no she's a slut and she doesn't deserve you. Trust me, you're better off without her. You don't want to catch a disease from her anyways," I said, trying to lighten him up. It worked. He chuckled.

"You're right. It just, I don't know. I think what hurts the most is that I feel humiliated," he said.

"Well, you shouldn't. You're so much better than her. You deserve someone so much better," I said.

"Like who?" he asked, turning his green eyes on me. I was fixing to answer, but the others came up to us then.

Edward and I were involuntarily leaning towards each other, and we moved away.

"You guys need to get up and dance or something," Rose said.

"Rose, I'm danced out. I would like to sit down and rest, thank you very much," I said, smiling at her.

We all laughed and started talking again. A voice from the band pulled us out of conversation and got our attention.

"Well, we want our lead singer to take a break and we would like to see if any of you clubbers have some talent. Do we have any takers?" the guys said.

Alice turned to me and smirked evilly.

"No, Alice don't-" I was cut off.

"She'll do it!" Alice screamed, standing up in her chair and pointing to me. I blushed as everyone turned to me.

"Well, come on up then," the guy said.

Alice and Rose literally dragged me to the stage.

"Guys, I really don't want to do this," I said.

"You'll thank us for this later," Rose said.

They pushed me up on stage and I stood up there and blushed as everyone looked at me.

"Well, sweetie, what do you want us to play?" the guy asked. I took a deep breath. I was going to kill Alice and Rose.

I told the man a song and the band started playing. I took a deep breath and started to sing, looking straight at Edward.

_Oooh, yeah  
__Ooooh  
__Uh, yeah  
__Hush little baby, don't you cry  
__Yeah, I know she hurt you  
__But it ain't the end of your life_

_Cause I'm right here waiting  
__With open arms  
__I know you might feel shattered  
__But love should never bring you home_

_So consider this the moment  
__As defining who you are  
__And I can fix what's broken  
__And here's how I'll start  
___

Just come with you heart  
_And leave the rest to me  
__And I promise I will be  
__And I'll be your cure  
__Show me where it hurts  
__And I know that I can be  
__The medicine you need  
__Baby, I'll be you cure  
__Your cure_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I can see she left you  
__With your heart wide open  
__But I can be you shelter  
__When the wind starts blowing  
__So don't be afraid  
__Of what's in front of you  
__Cause I know I'm strong enough  
__To carry us through_

_So consider this the moment  
__As defining who you are  
__And I can fix what's broken  
__And here's how I'll start_

_Just come with your heart  
__And leave the rest to me  
__And I promise I will be  
__And I'll be your cure  
__Show me where it hurts  
__And I know that I can be  
__The medicine you need  
__And I'll be your cure  
__(I'll be the cure)  
__And I'll be your cure  
__(I'll be the cure)_

_I'll be you healer  
__In my shining armor  
__Just let me protect you  
__That's what I'm here for  
__My love is a healer  
__If you let me near  
__Reach out and touch me  
__Just let me restore_

_Just come with your heart  
__And leave the rest to me  
__And I promise I will be  
__And I'll be your cure  
__Show me where it hurts  
__And I know that I can be  
__The medicine you need  
__And I'll be you cure_

_Just come with your heart  
__And leave the rest to me  
__And I promise I will be  
__And I'll be your cure  
__Show me where it hurts  
__And I know that I can be  
__The medicine you need  
__And I'll be your cure  
__(I'll be the cure)  
__I'll be you cure yeah, yeah  
__(I'll be the cure)  
__My love is strong enough  
__(I'll be the cure)  
__Whenever you call, yeah  
__(I'll be the cure)  
__I am the cure_

I finished the song and everyone clapped and whistled. I blushed and got off stage. I made my way through the crowd back to our table, people telling me 'good job' and 'you were sexy' and all that other stuff. I blushed and thanked them.

When I got back to our table, I didn't see Edward.

"Um, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went outside," Emmett said, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That song was about Edward," Jasper stated.

I blushed.

"No it wasn't," I lied.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar, so don't even try. And we've know for the longest time you've been in love with Edward," Jasper said. I turned and glared and Alice and Rose, who were looking at me innocently.

"You told them?" I asked.

"No…." Alice said, innocently.

"Of all people, it had to be his brother?" I asked.

"Bella, don't worry about that now. Go find Edward," Rose said.

I blushed and nodded. I headed outside into the cool air. I found Edward with his back turned looking up at the stars. I silently walked up next to him and stood beside him.

"Their beautiful," I said, looking up at them.

"They're alright. But I wouldn't call them beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison," he said.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know what," he said, bringing his hand up and stroking my cheek. My heart pounded and my breathing hitched.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, you were so happy with Tanya, and I guess I felt like you couldn't have the same feelings for me as I do for you," I said.

"Bella, the only reason I dated Tanya, was because I thought I couldn't have you. I thought it was you who didn't love me. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," he said. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

Edward laughed.

"No, you silly, beautiful girl. This is real. I love you," he said, wiping away my tears.

"I love you, too," I said. Man, that felt good to say.

He smiled that crooked smile again and leaned down slowly, asking with his eyes. He slowly, ever so gently caught my lips with his.

My hands automatically went to his hair and clutched onto it. One of his hands went to my hair and the other went to my waist.

We stayed like that for a long time until we pulled apart for air.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said.

"Ditto," I said.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he said.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," I said. He caught my lips again and we both lost ourselves in the kiss. It was the best night of my life. Ever.


End file.
